It'll All Be Fine
by Louie91
Summary: Logan and Veronica witness a horrible crime. But that's only the start of it. LoVe. Spoilers up to 1x15.
1. Chapter 1

**Part One**

Logan felt like he was being torn in two. His mom was dead. His mom! She was gone and there was no way he could ever see her again. The hope he had been holding onto for the past week had been ripped away from him as soon as Trina turned around in the lobby. How could she be so heartless? His mother was dead, her step mother and she was using her credit card for free accommodation!

He didn't have anything left to hold on to so he clung to the first person he could find; Veronica. He was weeping in her arms. Not caring who could see. His mom was dead, he was allowed to grieve. Veronica was doing her best to hold him up but she was so much smaller than he was and his weight slowly pushed them to the floor. They were kneeling and Veronica was rubbing small circles on his back. Eventually his sobs began to subside.

"We should get out of here," Veronica whispered in his ear and suddenly he realized what he was doing. With great difficulty Logan pulled away from her embrace and pushed himself up off the floor.

"We can take my car," She suggested, not noticing his resistance.

"No," He said quickly. Veronica hesitated for a moment, and then grabbed his hand. The contact made him jump and he jerked away. Veronica reached for him again.

"Logan," She said stubbornly, "I won't tell anyone about this little incident if you're so worried," The hard edge that usually accompanied her words was mysteriously absent.

"But you have to come with me," She continued, "We still have to wrap up the case." reluctantly he followed her out of the hotel and climbed into her car. At first the ride was silent. Veronica didn't know what to say and Logan just stared out of the window, his fists clenched.

"I'm so sorry," Veronica mumbled after a few moments. Logan didn't answer strait away. In the past he would have replied with a snide comment about the fact that she should be but it didn't seem right. Not after what had just happened.

"How could she do this to me," He breathed, banging his fist on the dashboard. Veronica jumped slightly in her seat.

"I don't know," Veronica replied honestly, "But from what you've told me about Trina, it wasn't really unexpected."

Logan squeezed his eyes shut, "I wasn't talking about her." They kept driving.

Logan wasn't completely surprised when she drove them to her apartment but he wasn't sure if her dad would appreciate it. Keith had to know how he'd treated her over the past year.

"Dad's not home," She informed him as they climbed out of the car. Logan couldn't help but sigh with relief. He wasn't ready for an awkward conversation with the ex-sheriff.

"So you're old enough to stay home alone now?" Logan cocked his eyebrow.

"I was always allowed to stay home alone," Veronica returned, "You just weren't allowed over when I did."

"But I am now?"

"Well…" Veronica thought about it for a moment, "There's no specific rule in place but I think dad figured you wouldn't lower yourself to be seen in this neighborhood, let alone in our apartment."

They were at the door to her apartment when they heard the first shot. It came from the balcony above them. Now, most normal teenagers would have fled into the nearest room and locked the door behind them but she was Veronica Mars and he was Logan Echolls and no one ever said they were normal. Veronica ran as fast as she could up the stairs with Logan hot on her tail.

The scene they walked into was like something from a movie, a gory serial killer movie. Crumpled but propped up against the far wall was the body of a woman that Veronica vaguely recognized from the complex. Her eyes were vacant, glazed and staring strait ahead, just like Lilly's had been. Cowering next to her was her live in boyfriend. 'Mr. Dodgy' Veronica had nicknamed him. Standing in front of them, holding a menacing handgun was another man, with wild eyes and an intimidating presence.

Veronica had never met him but there was no doubt that it was Liam Fitzpatrick. She'd seen enough about him and his family while her dad was working at the sheriffs department. His reputation preceded him. He spun around when he heard their footsteps and fired twice in their general direction. They both ducked and suddenly realized how stupid it had been to run towards the shooting.

They scurried back down the stair, a trail of bullets following them. They gained a few seconds when Liam spun around to shoot Mr. Dodgy but it wasn't much. Logan's heart was beating hard in his chest as they pelted towards the car. His heart was beating, he was still alive. The next few minutes, or maybe it was hours, were a blur. They somehow managed to escape but they had nowhere to go.

Logan's face was recognizable; Liam had to know who he was. And even if he didn't, his niece Molly went to school with them. It would only take a quick description and they were identified. They were dead men walking, well dead man and woman walking. There was no doubt what would happen to them if any of the Fitzpatrick's caught up with them. At the very best they'd end up like Mr. Dodgy and his girlfriend.

So they drove. Not towards Mexico, that was too obvious, they were headed in the other direction actually. For the first half hour Veronica's mind was blank. This day had just been too much. Why wouldn't it just end? That was all she could think besides, got to get away. Logan didn't bother asking where they were going, he didn't particularly care. There wasn't anything keeping him in Neptune except for the small fact that he was still a minor.

The sun was just starting to sink below the horizon when they arrived in a small town that Veronica deemed far enough away to be safe. She pulled up in front of a bank before turning to Logan. They hadn't spoken the whole time they'd been in the car.

"I need you to withdraw as much money as you can without drawing suspicion. Make it seem like it's an everyday occurrence, like you're buying a new car or something. Then we need to start driving again. We need to get to an airport and get out of the state." She finally took a breath. Logan just looked at her.

"What?" She demanded.

"No," He replied softly.

"Logan, we have to," The weariness in her voice was evident. "We can't just stay here, they'll find us."

"I'll get the money," He assured her, looking just as tired, "But we're staying here tonight, we can't drive like this and there is no way the Fitzpatrick's will take less than a few days to catch up. They're good with their fists but they're not the brightest bunch." For a moment Veronica looked as if she was about to disagree but then it faded, she didn't have the energy.

"Fine," she sunk back into her seat and Logan hopped out of the car.

Twenty minutes later they were unlocking their room at The Silver Sun, it seemed to be very Camelot-esque. They stumbled inside and Logan immediately collapsed on the bed. Lying flat on his back, he rubbed his face with his hands.

"Well, this is fun," He groaned.

"No it's not," Veronica looked so defeated.

"Don't be such a doubting Donnie; it'll be just like a road trip.

"Doubting Donnie?" Veronica half yawned, stripping off her jacket. She didn't think twice about climbing onto the bed with him.

"Well, it does rhyme with Ronnie," He smiled at her then on some sudden impulse reached over and squeezed her shoulder. Suddenly the mood changed, she moved closer to him, seeking comfort, seeking something. She buried her head in his side.

"It'll all be fine," She mumbled, not believing a word.

"You don't believe that," She looked up at him and their eyes met. Before either of them knew it they were kissing, hot and heavy, soft and slow all at the same time. His arm snaked around her back, pulling her. She responded by swiftly pulling his shirt up over his head. Her fingers grasped at his chest hair as their lips met again. They were so tired but they needed this and it didn't matter. One of Logan's hands slid from her back to caress her stomach, through her dress, then higher until he was cupping her breast. As they kissed again he pulled her on top of him and she ran her fingers through his hair, then slowly down his body.

As she fumbled with the buttons of his cargo pants his hands slid up her thighs and under her dress. It vaguely occurred to her that she'd never really done this before. It doesn't count if you don't remember it, right? She had no delusions about what was going to happen but she never thought for a second that there was any reason to stop it. Suddenly she felt her dress rising and she paused for a moment with his pants to help Logan pull her dress up and over her head.

Then the rest of their clothes joined the shirts and he was inside her and it hurt a bit but after a few tentative thrusts they got a rhythm going and it was nice as well and then OH… She didn't have much to go on, only Lilly's word, but it seemed like a pretty good first time to her. Afterwards they lay there facing each other. He was sweaty and so was she but it didn't matter and there was nothing that was going to make them want to move. They fell asleep, finally.

The next morning Veronica was still sticky but it was OK. She woke up first and just watched him for a while until his eyes fluttered open.

"G'morning," He mumbled groggily, stretching a bit.

"That was my first time," She whispered, not sure why she was telling him.

"I figured," He reached over and stroked her short blond hair. She reached out to touch his side, just to make sure he was really there, then cast her eyes down.

"We probable shouldn't do this again," She continued, still in her hushed tone, "Not until everything's…"

"Settled down?" He supplied. She nodded. Neither of them moved.

"We didn't use anything," He said suddenly.

She bit her lip and looked up at him, "I know." After a moment he leant over and kissed her forehead then rolled away and stood up.

"Showers then breakfast on the way to the airport?" He suggested. She smiled.

"We have to do something else first."

End of Chapter

* * *

Please Review 


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Thanks so much for all the reviews. I'm posting this story slowly because I havn't quite finished it yet. I just want to say thanks very much to my Beta LoVer159. You've been a big help.

* * *

**Part Two**

"I love you dad…" Veronica hesitated, "I'm sorry. I'll call you as soon as we find a place." She pulled the phone away from her ear and hung up. Running her fingers through her dark brown hair she turned to Logan.

"How did daddy dearest take the news?" Behind his lighthearted mocking she could see genuine concern.

"He was appropriately concerned but he thinks its best that we get out of the state." She sighed, "He's going to try and do something about the Fitzpatrick's, but you know how they are."

Logan nodded, "However many you put away, there's five more waiting at home." They were standing off to the side of the waiting area at the closest airport they could find. Besides a small pack with some recently acquired passports and all the money they could get their hands on, they didn't have a thing with them. It had been three days since they'd witnessed the murder.

Three days and they were finally getting out of the state. One of their first objectives was to change their appearance, which had been taken care of on day one (well actually day 2 but they weren't counting that first one). Veronica had simply dyed her hair and started wearing a pair of square glasses. Logan's new look had taken a bit more work.

Not for the first time in his life he just wished he was another face in the crowd. He stopped shaving but had only gained a bit of stubble so they'd added a fake beard; very expensive but very realistic. Then they bought a wig. Long and grey it made him look at least ten years older. They were Laurie Howard and Josh Cooper now. At least that's what their passports said.

"Flight 32 to New York now boarding," A peppy young woman bleated through the loud speaker.

"Come on Joshie, that's us," Veronica plastered on a smile.

"New York, New York. Here we come." Logan clapped his hands together, "Yay!"

"Now Josh," Veronica pretended to look disapprovingly at him, "You know I'm supposed to be the peppy high school girl who's being spirited away by her much older boyfriend, not the other way around." She replied with a smile.

"I've always wanted to go to New York," Veronica told Logan as they stepped out of JFK airport, "Dad was going to take me after I graduated. I guess that's not going to happen now." She sighed as they walked up to the nearest cab.

"Look on the bright side," Logan opened the door for her; "Now there's no chance you'll fail your finals."

"Since when have you looked on the bright side of anything?" She scoffed as they slid into the back seat.

"The Highgate please," He told the driver.

"You'd be surprised," He turned back to Veronica.

"I would, wouldn't I?" She raised an eyebrow.

The hotel they were booked into was posh, nothing like the others they'd been staying at. They booked a suite, two beds, and no expectations. Still, Veronica wasn't surprised when, later that night Logan crawled into bed with her.

"Poor diddums," She crooned in her best baby voice, "Did somebody have a bad dream." She pinched his cheek and he chuckled, pulling her close. She snuggled into him. It was good to have somebody there, someone solid.

"We have to go apartment hunting tomorrow," Veronica sighed as she closed her eyes. They'd developed a steady rhythm of planning the next day as they lay in bed at night.

"And I have to call my dad again."

"The perfect daughter," Logan smirked. Veronica snorted into his chest.

"Did the lady just snort?" He did his best posh accent, "I do say. That is an appalling habit."

"Shut up," She softly punched his arm.

"You know you don't want me to."

"We'll take it," Veronica shook hands with the landlord of a small apartment complex as Logan fished around in his pocket for the first months rent. He had wanted to get a large place at least as big as his sweet at the grand but Veronica refused. This small apartment would be much less suspicious and much more likely to accept cash. Logan freed a few bills and handed them to the oily looking man.

"We'll bring our stuff around tomorrow," Veronica announced before they left the room.

Luckily they didn't have much stuff so the actual moving in was easy. Their new place came with furniture, so that was no problem. Neither of them mentioned the lack of a second bed, they wouldn't need one. Everything seemed to be going fine but only a few hours after they moved in Logan found Veronica sitting on the fire escape crying. He didn't know what to do. Lilly had never cried in front of him, none of his girlfriends had, and the only times he'd seen Veronica cry was when he caused it. He sat down next to her and she hastily wiped her eyes.

"I'm fine," She answered his unasked question, "It's just so real now, no going back." She sniffed a bit but didn't let any more tears fall, "I just really wanted to finish high school."

He nodded, "You know what's crazy?" She shook her head so he continued, "So did I."

She burst out laughing.

"Your right," She was smiling now, "That is crazy." He flung an arm around her and squeezed for a second.

Veronica's face was blank after her next conversation with her father. Logan hadn't listened in. He wouldn't interrupt the little time they had with each other so he went and sat out on the fire escape. When Veronica came to him, her face was like stone.

"We can't call again," She muttered as she sat down next to him. He knew how much it meant that she was even sharing anything with him so he just listened.

"I have to get a new phone," She continued, "Lamb thinks you killed that man, he thinks I helped you escape. They're all looking for us."

"Shit," Logan murmured.

"Yeah," Veronica nodded numbly. They sat side by side, their knees were barely touching but it was enough.

"It'll all be fine," Logan tried to convince himself as much as her.

"You don't believe that," A ghost of a smile fluttered across her face.

Slowly they began too settle into a routine but it quickly became clear that they needed something to occupy their time with. They'd both reached the point where they realized their situation wasn't about to change in the near future.

"I think we should go back to school," Veronica announced as they lay in bed one night about a month after they first left Neptune. They'd continued tl sleep in the same bed but they didn't do anything other than sleep and talk.

"Can we even do that?" Logan rolled over to face her.

"We'd have to get new identities but it wouldn't be too hard," She insisted, "I could do it."

"But do you reckon it's a good idea?" Logan wasn't convinced, "What if somebody recognizes us?"

"We need something to do Logan; we can't just hang around the apartment and play Xbox for the rest of our life."

Logan pouted, "But I thought you liked getting thrashed at Grand Theft Auto Ronnie."

"May I remind you who killed who five times today?"

"Was it Uncle Lester?" Logan pretended to look puzzled, "I can't seem to recall this alleged killing."

"You're such an idiot," Veronica laughed, "And it was killings: plural."

Logan grinned, "Well as long as we've got our facts strait."

"I really want to finish high school Logan," Veronica's mood shifted with her abrupt subject change.

"OK then," Logan gave in and rubbed her shoulder softly, "I just don't want to see you get hurt."

"I won't, I promise."

One week later Jennifer Hodges and Mathew Edwards started at 31st Street High.

* * *

Please Review 


	3. Chapter 3

**Part Three**

Veronica knew what was wrong the moment she vomited that first morning. The possibility had been niggling in the back of her mind for a while now but she'd been busy doctoring school records for Logan and herself to take much notice. Now she couldn't just right it off.

"Logan," It was early and she had to shake him awake.

"Five more minutes mom," He groaned sarcastically.

"It's important Logan." She shook him again and he sat up slowly reaching out for her shoulder.

"Are you alright?" The concern was evident in his voice, "Someone didn't recognize you did they?" She took a deep breath and shook her head.

"I think I might be pregnant." Logan didn't say anything, he just sat there and she wasn't sure if he'd heard.

"I think I'm pregnant," She repeated.

"We should go to a doctor," He said finally, rubbing her shoulder, "We should get a test done."

Veronica nodded, "I can call and book an appointment for this afternoon after school."

"That's a good idea," He leaned over and hugged her tight. She let herself melt into him. He kissed the top of her head and they just sat like that for a while.

It was strange going to the 31st Street High School. It was nothing like Neptune. Everyone was from the middle class, everyone was the same. The only thing it seemed that hadn't changed was that Veronica and Logan were still the most talked about kids at school, just not for the same reasons as before. Veronica found it oddly comforting. It was insane how she had gotten so accustomed to it.

But this wasn't like Neptune; none of the things people were saying were bad, they were just curious. Two new students suddenly just appear at school together. They don't talk to anyone except each other and no one has any idea who they are. That's bound to start some conversations. They'd been there a week so far and hadn't really made any friends. It wasn't like they were really trying to. Veronica just wanted to finish high school so she could go to college. Logan just wanted to be with Veronica.

It was strange how suddenly he had started needing her, but then again, it had also been sudden when he'd started hating her. But this was by far their strangest day yet. Logan didn't talk nearly as much as he normally did during class. His whispered running was normally enough to make even the most boring lesson interesting. Today they were distracted.

The doctor's appointment at 4 o'clock was imminent but it couldn't come fast enough. The suspense was the hardest thing in the world. But that wasn't the only thing that made this day different. At first break they were sitting down at their regular table (right in the corner) with their cafeteria lunches.

"Cafeteria lunches!" Veronica had mocked Logan the first day they had lined up for lunch, "I hope it doesn't upset your delicate stomach."

"My stomach is anything but delicate," He assured her.

"So you won't mind the lobster I'm cooking for dinner tonight then?" She flashed a smile. He just glared at her.

They were sitting in an uneasy silence slowly picking at their food when a short brunette sat down next to them.

"Hi, I'm Mandy," She stuck out a hand. They just stared at it for a second. Suddenly, Veronica's stomach heaved. Luckily, she spun around fast enough to reach the bin. After a few seconds she came back up, wiping her mouth.

"Are you OK?" Logan put a hand on her back.

"I'm fine," She muttered.

"Well I must say," The girl, Mandy, had withdrawn her hand but didn't look the least bit put off, "I don't usually have that affect on people." Logan laughed in spite of himself, Veronica even managed a smile.

"I need some water," She reached over for Logan's bottle. She took a swig.

"Ewwww," Logan but on a fake, girly voice, "Now you've got your cooties in my water."

"You love my cooties," She spat out the water in the bin.

"You guys are weird," Mandy's look of disgust slowly turned into a grin, "I love it."

"Why are you sitting here?" That was Veronica, straight to the point.

Mandy smiled, "That's simple, people here are boring and you two are a delightful breath of fresh air."

"See," Logan looked poignantly at Veronica, "Not everyone thinks I smell." He turned to Mandy, "I think we should run away together." He made to move closer to Mandy but Veronica grabbed his arm.

"Hold your horses' bucko, you're mine."

"I am, am I?" He smirked then considered it for a moment, "No, you're right, I am yours. Take me away oh slave master." He held up his hands.

"Now, now Matthew, we have company." Mandy laughed.

"I'm Jennifer by the way," Veronica turned to Mandy and smiled.

"Wow Mandy," Logan exclaimed, "You made the ice queen smile, I think we can find a place for you in our exclusive little circle yet and I think it'll be good for Jenny's self esteem to hang around someone ever tinier than she is."

"I am not tiny!" Veronica punched him, a lot softer than she could have. Logan chuckled.

"That's right, you're just 'petite'," She rolled his eyes at his use of air quotes.

"Jennifer Hodges, "The receptionist called from her high white desk at the clinic, "Your results are ready." They'd opted to wait in the clinic while the test was being run rather than go home and come in later in the week.

Veronica looked up from where she was slumped against Logan and closed her photography magazine. Swinging her feet off the chair next to her, she stood up. She'd had more that a year of working in the PI business and was used to using pseudonyms. She'd respond to almost any name if the time was right. Logan followed her slowly back into the doctor's office. It was the moment of truth.

"So I'm sorry to say the test came back positive." The doctor sat across the desk from them holding a file. Logan leaned forward slightly. Veronica blinked, adjusting her unnecessary glasses. Logan had ditched his wig a long while back and started shaving a bit after that, he was growing his hair out though. Veronica however liked her disguise, wearing it helped her get into roll. This however, was no act.

"So that means there's a baby?" She said, sounding a lot dumber than she really was. The doctor nodded.

"Shit," Logan muttered under his breath, running his ringers through his hair. It was less a curse and more just a statement of shock. They both new this was a possibility but neither of them had really expected it to happen.

"Now, there are a range of options that we can discuss…" the doctor began in a military type of fashion.

"I want to keep it," Veronica cut in suddenly and her eyes flicked to Logan. Emotion pooled behind her eyes. He took her hand.

"We want to keep it," He looked the doctor straight in the eye.

_Ring Ring_

_Ring Ring_

Veronica paced nervously in the living room. Logan was seated on the couch a few meters away.

_Ring Ring_

_Ring Ring_

What if the wires were tapped? Were the police still looking for them? How could she tell him?

_Ring Ring_

_Ring…"Hello?"_

"Daddy, something's happened."

"_Are you OK? Are you hurt?"_

"No, I'm fine, it's just…"

"_You can tell me, it's OK."_

"I'm pregnant."

_Pause_

"We didn't mean to, it just…"

"_Oh, Veronica."_

"I'm sorry dad."

"_I'm not going to say this is OK because this is a very serious matter young lady."_

"I'm 17."

"_Exactly…what do you intend to do about…"_

"We're keeping it."

"_I know I can't make your decisions for you but…"_

"Exactly, you can't. You know I love you dad but you can't."

"_Give me your number, I'll call you."_

"You know you can't remember numbers dad. You'll write it down and we can't take the chance that someone will find it. I love you dad"

"_I love you too."_

She hung up. A second later she collapsed on the couch next to Logan.

"What are we going to do?" She sighed.

"We're going to have a baby," He replied quietly, carefully reaching out to touch her stomach, he was still in awe.

"I'm not even showing yet doofus, there's nothing to feel." But she didn't push his hand away.

"How are we going to tell the school?" She was almost smiling now but not quite. Logan shrugged, "I figure we just don't, let them work it out for themselves. As you so kindly pointed out, you're not showing yet, we can worry about it later."

"I suppose." Veronica slid herself down his body until her head was resting in his lap. She looked up at him and her hand joined his on her stomach.

"We're having a baby," she smiled. Maybe it would be alright.

* * *

Please Review 


	4. Chapter 4

**Part Four**

They were lying in bed, not unlike a normal night when something not so normal happened. Veronica reached over and stroked Logan's growing hair.

"It's getting long," She observed, "You're catching up to me."

"I'll never catch up to you snuggle bunny," He smiled, "A boys isn't allowed to have hair longer than his significant other."

"What about hippies?" Veronica propped herself up on her hand.

"Now, now Veronica," He shook a finger at her, "Everybody knows hippies are extinct." She laughed.

"My dad will be so disappointed." Logan laughed.

"When did we get so coupleish?" Veronica asked suddenly.

"I think it was around the time this happened," He reached over and slipped his hand under her tank top, resting it on her stomach. She still wasn't showing but Logan seemed to have developed quite a habit of doing that.

"Was it that long ago?"

"It's only been two months."

"Well I suppose we were then." They lay together in silence.

"I hardly remember that night," Veronica began slowly, "It's kind of a blur."

"I know what you mean." They were silent again. Hesitantly, Logan moved his hand to Veronica's back, drawing her closer. Carefully and ever so lightly he kissed her, on her cheek then on her lips.

"Tell me if you want me to stop," He mumbled against her lips.

"What if I don't?" Her eyes were wide and looking straight into his.

"Then I won't." He brought his free hand up into her hair.

"That would be nice," This time she leant up to kiss him. The sex was slower this time, softer somehow and it seemed to last so much longer. As she lay there in the aftermath all sweaty and parched she couldn't help laughing.

"What is it," Logan was grinning as he turned to her, "Your laughter is seriously damaging my ego."

"Did you ever think we'd end up together?" She asked between laughs, "Because I sure as hell didn't see it coming."

"I did once actually."

"Really?" Her laughter had subsided somewhat but she was still smiling, "When?"

"We were 14," He moved a bit on the bed, "Come on, you must remember." She thought for a moment.

"Oh, the movie night! How could I forget," She tucked her dark brown hair behind her ears and lay down on her back, "I was so embarrassed after that." Logan rolled over onto his stomach and threw an arm across her waist.

"I always wondered why you couldn't look me in the eye for a month after that."

_They were 14, Lilly was 15. Veronica still couldn't work out what would make Lilly want to hang out with them. She was a year older and she was cool. Veronica wasn't cool, at least not yet, she could tell Lilly was working on her but right now she wasn't cool. She was the little tomboy who loved visiting her dad at work and let her mom dictate her style._

_Still, Lilly hung out with them; Duncan, Logan and her. One weekend Lilly insisted they have a movie night._

"_Maybe my brother will work up the courage to kiss you," She whispered conspiringly to Veronica the day before. Veronica wasn't sure if she wanted Duncan to kiss her but Lilly seemed to think she needed the practice. Lilly had her boyfriend David so it was only fair that Veronica had one too._

_The Movie night was at Logan's. _

"_Celeste will chuck a bitch-fit and watch us all night," Lilly explained why they couldn't have it at the Kane place. Logan's parents conveniently went to bed soon after they arrived at 9:00. They were good at that. Trina stayed up later, probably to piss Logan off, but when her door finally closed at 10:00 Lilly was ready with the games._

"_Spin the bottle," She announced. No rules except Donut and I don't have to tongue. Veronica wriggled awkwardly as they sat in a circle in the den but she didn't complain._

_Lilly spun first, of course and landed on Logan. Suggestively, she crawled over to him and kissed him fully on the mouth, tongue and all. Veronica blushed bright red. It was Logan's turn next, he got Duncan. This time Duncan Blushed furiously as Logan placed a strong kiss on his mouth, smirking. Duncan quickly took his turn to spin, it landed on Lilly. _

"_Me again," She smiled brightly as if the gods had chosen her specifically for a special task. She lent over and kissed him. She lingered longer than he seemed to mind then spun again. She got Veronica. Veronica bit her lip nervously. Logan smirked at them and Duncan went even redder. Lilly bent over and kissed her, pushing her soft tongue past Veronica's lips. Veronica just kind of sat there; she'd never kissed someone like that and didn't really know what to do. Lilly smiled at her as she pulled away._

"_I think you need a bit of practice Veronica," She raised her eyebrows suggestively in Duncan's direction. He went even redder still._

_Veronica took her turn to spin with a shaky hand. It twirled around the circle and came to rest on Logan._

"_Come on Ronnie," He beckoned her over with a finger. She lent over to him and gave him a quick peck on the cheek, scared out of her wits. Lilly groaned, "You can do better than that Veronica." _

"_It's not that hard Ronnie," Logan assured her, "Come on." He moved over to her this time and took hold of her arms gently. Slowly, he brought his lips down to meet hers. They were warm and soft and slower than Lilly's. She tried pushing back a little bit and he opened his mouth slightly. Not knowing what else to do she followed suit and before she knew it his tongue was in her mouth. It was like Lilly's but less demanding, less pushing. She carefully touched her tongue to his and nearly giggled at the sensation. After a few moments Lilly coughed._

"_I'm sick of this game," she announced, "Lets watch a movie." Veronica quickly pulled away from Logan but his taste lingered in her mouth. They moved up to the couches. Duncan sat down next to Lilly as Logan loaded the movie, leaving Veronica sitting on the adjacent couch by herself. Duncan looked as if he was about to join her but Logan sat down before he could get up._

"_The original Star Wars trilogy," Logan announced. It was going to be a long movie. _

_10 minutes in Veronica noticed that because of the angle of the couch to the TV she was sitting in front of Logan. Despite his lanky frame he was having a hard time seeing over her. She lay back hesitantly, not sure if he would welcome the contact. When he moved slightly to make her more comfortable she relaxed._

_By the end of the first movie his arm had snaked around her waist. She hadn't really noticed when it had happened; she hoped Duncan and Lilly hadn't either. She did notice however when, as the second movie started, his pinky brushed the small line of exposed skin between the bottom of her tank top and the top of her pajama pants. Another thing she noticed was that as the movie progressed her shirt ever so slowly rode up so his hand was now completely wresting on her flat stomach. His thumb started moving backwards and forwards, caressing her sensitive skin. She wasn't sure if it was intentional or not. She didn't stop him, it felt nice._

_She was pretty sure it was intentional, when the movie was halfway through, that his hand started to lowly make its way under her shirt. Again, she didn't stop him. By the time the third movie had started, his hand had come to wrest just under her breasts, where they'd stopped moving. Veronica just hoped Lilly and Duncan hadn't noticed. She glanced over at them discretely but they both looked engrossed in the movie. _

_Veronica wasn't sure what to do. Logan's hand hadn't moved in a good half hour, he just kept stroking her ribs with his fingers. She took a deep breath and made a decision. On top of her shirt, she brought her hand up to Logan's and rested it there for a moment, then ever so gently picked it up and moved it on top of he closest breast. She heard his sharp intake of breath but other than that he didn't change. She moved her hand away slowly; unsure of what he would do next._

_After just a moment he started moving his hand. She'd always wondered what it would be like to be felt up. Lilly talked about it all the time but she was never much good at describing the feelings. Veronica was tingling. That was the only way she could describe it. Logan's hand squeezed gently and stroked her, his hand glided gently over her nipple before holding it, playing with it, then more stroking._

"_I've never done this before," He muttered to her under his breath, he sounded nervous._

"_Me neither," Veronica whispered just as quietly._

_She arced up under his touch and he took the opportunity to move slightly. She was now sitting in between his legs. He brought his other hand around her and under her shirt but left it on her stomach. She rested her head on his chest and they just lay like that, it was nice. The movie was over too quickly. He withdrew his hands and she sat up so he could turn the light on._

"_Well that was boring,' Lilly huffed when they were getting ready to be picked up. 'You didn't even get to kiss Duncan." Veronica didn't say anything._

_

* * *

_

**A/N:** The end of this chapter is one of my other stories. I wrote it to fit into this one.

Review


	5. Chapter 5

**Part Five**

"So where do you guy's live?" Ever since that first day Mandy had made a point to sit with them every lunch break. It had been 2 months now. She was nice but she was also full of questions, most of which they couldn't answer. This one seemed safe enough though. Still, Veronica glanced at Logan before answering. He shrugged.

"In this high-rise… um… on Ethel street," She shrugged, "I have no idea which number, we haven't lived there long."

"What about you?" Mandy had turned to Logan. He was caught of guard.

"Um… I live with Jennifer," Her eyes widened, "I thought you knew."

"Is it just, you know, you guy's?" Mandy was leaning forward slightly, listening keenly.

"Yep," Veronica replied.

"Wow!" Mandy leaned back, "You guy's are so cool. My mom would never let me live with my boyfriend."

"You don't have a boyfriend Mandy," Veronica reminded her.

"Good point," Mandy smiled, "But if I did, mom would never let me live with him." Logan laughed.

"Sooo," Mandy segued, "Do you reckon I could come over some time? Like, maybe this afternoon so I don't have to sit at home and listen to my mom and her new man making out on the couch?"

"I don't see why not," Logan replied happily, "If you're lucky we might be able to convince Jenny to make her famous snickerdoodles."

Veronica leaned over conspiratorially to Mandy then whispered, "The secret's in the preparation."

That afternoon they took Logan and Veronica's car back to their place. They'd been driving Mandy home for a few weeks now so it wasn't too strange. Logan was kind of shocked at the lack of cars in the parking lot on their first day, turns out hardly anyone drives in New York yet the roads are always packed, go figure. They'd traded in Veronica's Lebarron just before they caught their flight to New York. As hard as it had been for her to part from it she knew it could connect them to Neptune. Now she had a shiny new Saturn so she wasn't complaining.

"A Saturn for a Mars," Logan had commented when they picked it out, "It seems fitting."

"Shame we're not it Neptune," Veronica continued the joke, "The stars really could have aligned on that one."

Their apartment building was old and shabby but it had its own parking and it was home so they loved it. As it turned out, so did Mandy.

"I can't believe you have your own place," She gushed as Logan unlocked the door. "This is so cool," She raced into the apartment and jumped up on the couch, "I bet you guy's can stay up all night and turn your music up as loud as you want."

"I suppose," Veronica adjusted her glasses. Over the past 2 months she had grown accustom to them.

"Yeah," Logan tossed the keys on the coffee table, "We throw a rager every second week. We would have one every week but it takes that long for the beer to wash out of the carpet."

"Matthew honey, you do know we don't have carpet," Veronica tapped the toe of her shoe on the hardwood floor.

"Spoil my fun," Logan pouted.

"Hey," Mandy called suddenly, "What's this?" They'd been so caught up in their banter that they hadn't noticed what Mandy was doing. They found her standing next to the side table in the hallway, holding a photo out for them to see; Veronica's ultrasound photo. They'd had it printed out at her 12 week check up only a few days ago. Logan had insisted they have it framed.

"It's our baby's first picture," He whined, "We have to put it on display." It hadn't taken much to convince Veronica. She'd even started carrying a copy around in her wallet. Veronica racked her brains for an excuse but nothing came to mind so she opted for the truth.

"Our baby," She replied simply.

"What!" Mandy's eyes nearly popped out of her head.

"That's a picture of our baby," Logan was beaming. Veronica could tell he'd just been waiting to tell someone, anyone.

"So, you're pregnant?" She eyed Veronica's stomach, "You don't look…"

"She's only 12 weeks along," Logan cut in, walking around behind Veronica and rested his hands on her stomach, "She's not showing yet."

"Oh my god!" Mandy squealed, "That's so cool guys!" She rushed forward and pulled them both into a big hug.

"I really wasn't expecting her to find out like that." Veronica was leaning back against Logan on the couch. It was dark and Mandy was long gone.

"How were you expecting her to find out?" Logan ran his fingertips up and down her arm.

"I really wasn't," She shivered at his touch. Logan ran his fingers down her arm and over her stomach.

"The doctor said I'd start showing soon," She looked up at him, "Everyone's going to find out then."

"I can't wait," Logan smiled honestly. Veronica reached up and kissed him lightly.

"You're going to be a great dad."

"Really?" He seemed unsure of himself and she kissed him again before replying.

"The best." He smiled and they kissed again, she rolled over so she was straddling him and the kiss deepened. All of a sudden there was a knock at the door.

Veronica groaned, "It's probably just the land lord, I'll get rid of him." She slid off Logan and tramped to the door. Pulling it open she came face to face with the last person she expected. Well… maybe not the last person.

"Oh my god!" She exclaimed, almost as loudly as Mandy has done earlier, "I missed you so much dad." She immediately wrapped him in a huge him.

"I missed you to honey, I missed you too."

"So, what you're saying is its over?" Veronica was incredulous, "Just like that?"

"Just like that," Keith leant over the table and took her hand, "They won't be bothering you anymore."

Logan sighed with relief from his position beside Veronica and she slouched back in her seat for a moment.

"So we can go back home now," You sure can sweetheart, Keith let go of her hand, "Did you know it took me nearly a month to track you down." He waggled his eyebrows at her, "I taught you well sweet child of mine." Veronica laughed.

"It's so good to see you again," She sighed, "I do believe you're a liiiiitle thinner on top now."

"What?" He rubbed his balding head, "This? It's hereditary baby."

"Good thing I'm not a boy then."

Keith looked uncomfortable all of a sudden and cleared his throat.

"So," He began slowly, "This grandchild who I heard brief mention of…"

"Hasn't disappeared dad." Veronica suddenly felt compelled to bring her hand to her stomach; there was still no physical evidence that there was a baby at all. She felt Logan's hand on her shoulder, it was strong and comforting. This didn't go unnoticed by Keith.

"So you're still planning on raising it?" There was no harshness to his tone but his voice held a certain air of disappointment.

"Her," was the first thing Logan had said since Keith had arrived, "It's a girl. We even have a photo of her." He left the table for a moment before returning with the ultrasound picture. He held it out to Keith.

"Can you see her?" Logan pointed to different parts of the picture. "That's her head and that's her body and her hand and those are her fingers."

Keith let a small smile fall upon his lips. He glanced up from the photo to them.

"You do know I'm expecting a namesake," He eyed both of them, "A middle name even. Keith is a good strong name and the female version is quite lovely."

"What, Keithina?" Veronica raised an eyebrow.

Keith sighed blissfully, "Just lovely."

"Hear that Keithina," Logan talked into Veronica's stomach, "We've got you name all picked out." His pushed his head away.

"Hold your horses guys," She laughed, "Now, which one of us is going through the labor? I'm not sure but I don't think it's either of you."

* * *

Please Review


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** I was going to post this earlier but my computer was really lagging and it wouldn't let me upload. Good news though, I've finished this story now and I'm going to post the rest today.

* * *

**Part Six**

Welcome to Neptune. Logan didn't think he'd ever seen a more ominous sign. There wasn't anything for him in Neptune, except Veronica. So maybe that was OK.

"Do you want me to drop you off at your father's house?" Keith asked as they drove thought the good part of Neptune. Logan froze, he hadn't really expected that. He'd just figured that he would stay with Veronica and Keith. How could he be so stupid? Keith didn't like him. He was just the guy that had deflowered his daughter.

"Yeah OK," He replied quickly, turning away from Veronica. He didn't want to see her expression, fearing it would be relief.

"Will you come over later?" He felt Veronica's hand on his arm.

"I'm not sure," He shrugged, still staring out the window, "Dad might have something special planned for my homecoming." He managed to keep the biting sarcasm out of his voice.

"OK," Her hand moved away. Was that disappointment in her voice? No, couldn't be. They pulled up outside the Echolls mansion and he slipped out of the car as fast as he could, not looking back.

"Is he OK?" Keith turned around in his seat to face Veronica who was sitting perfectly still in the back seat. She forced a smile.

"He's probably just nervous about seeing his dad again."

"Honey, I'm home," Logan called out as he strode into his father's study. Aaron was sitting at his desk flipping through some headshots of himself.

"Logan?" He stood up as his son entered the room.

"Hey pop," He flopped down on the closest chair, "Miss me?"

It took a total of 3 seconds for Aaron's face to fill with rage, "Do you know how much your little stunt cost me?"

"Good to see I'm still welcome," Logan stood up as Aaron advanced on him, "Just so you know, this is a courtesy visit. I have no intention of staying here."

"I am your father, you'll stay where I tell you to stay," Aaron stabbed a finger into Logan's chest.

"And what a father," Logan spread his arms wide, "Give me a hug."

Aaron pushed him away with a palm, "Don't you get smart with me."

Logan smiled, "Guess that's my queue to skedaddle?" He gestured over his shoulder. Turning abound to leave Aaron called after him.

"Get back here right now you ungrateful brat." Logan turned around to face him again, clapping his hands together.

"No can do," He continued walking backwards towards the door. He was about to turn back around before he stopped.

"One more thing, I guess you should know. In about… six months you're going to be a grandpa. Don't worry though; you'll never have to baby sit." And with that, he left. It took him 10 minutes to realize he had no car and nowhere to go. He didn't even have the cash they'd been carrying around with them; he'd left it in Keith's car. Stupid, stupid Logan.

"Don't you dare get up honey," Keith warned, planting her firmly on the couch, "You just watch TV and let me dazzle you with my newly acquired culinary skills." Veronica smiled up at him.

"I think I can manage that." She reached over and flicked on the television as Keith twirled into the kitchen. News, news, soap, drama, news, another soap. She sighed, the soap it is. It felt weird, being back in the apartment after 3 months, it felt even stranger that she wasn't there with Logan. She felt a bit guilty when she imagined it was him in the kitchen instead of her dad and quickly dismissed the thought. Still, it was strange. She barely heard the knock over the television, it was turned up load. But she did hear it. Logan? That was her first thought as her ears perked up, making sure she heard right. Who ever it was knocked again and she bounded over to the door and flung it open.

"It's so good to see you girl," She was wrapped up immediately in a huge hug. It took her a second to reciprocate.

"It's good to see you too Wallace," She hugged him back. After a few seconds they broke apart.

"That's enough sap," She smiled as he held her by the shoulders, inspecting her.

"Damn girl," He was smirking, "What have you done with your hair."

She was about to reply when she caught a glimpse of something over his shoulder. It was Logan, standing across the street, turning to walk away.

"Logan!" She called, pushing past Wallace and running after him. She caught up to him halfway down the street where he had stopped.

"What are you doing?" She stepped around in front of him. He was crying, "Are you OK?"

"I'm so sorry," He looked down at her with swollen eyes.

"What are you talking about?" She reached out to touch his arm.

"Everything I've done to you," He reached out and touched her hair, "I've been thinking, everything I've done to you, I don't deserve you."

"Yes you do Logan," She felt tears welling behind her eyes and she hugged him close, "None of that stuff matters. It's in the past."

"Yes it does," He pulled her closer, "I'm going to make it up to you I swear."

"You don't have to," She pulled away slightly and looked up at him, "You already have." She leant up and kissed him, hard and he kissed her back.

"Let's go inside," She whispered as they pulled away.

He stared at her for a moment before replying, "I love you." She froze and he felt her go stiff in his arms.

"I'm sorry," he mumbled and pulled away from her. She reached out and grabbed his arm and he swung back around.

"I love you too."

Keith didn't question Wallace or Logan's sudden appearance in their apartment, he just set two more places at the coffee table and they ate around the TV. After they'd finished Wallace excused himself, saying his mom was expecting him back, and then left. Then there was just the three of them.

"I'll do the dishes," Logan volunteered, feeling the uncomfortable tension that had filled the room.

"That would be good," Keith agreed after a moment.

"Since when does he know how to do dishes?" He asked Veronica as soon as Logan was out of earshot.

"I cooked, he did dishes," Veronica replied simply, "We had a system."

"I take it he'll be staying here then?"

"His dad's not exactly…"

"I get it," Keith answered, "But he's sleeping in the lounge room." Veronica was about to protest but held it back, he was allowed to stay, that was good enough.

"OK," She replied after a moment, "But he's too big for the couch we'll have to get a mattress."

"He can have your old one."

Everything smelt like Veronica, the sheets, the mattress, the pillow, but it wasn't the same. Logan couldn't sleep. He turned fitfully, trying to get comfortable. At first he'd tried hugging his pillow but it wasn't the same. Veronica was tiny, but not that tiny. As he lay there staring at the ceiling, he heard footsteps in the hallway. He passed them off as Keith coming to check up on him. That assumption got blown out of the air when whoever it was kneeled down next to him.

"I couldn't sleep," Veronica whispered.

"Me neither," He reached out to touch her then moved over. She shimmied herself under the covers. The single bed was small but they didn't need much room. She snuggled into him.

"This is better," She mumbled, "I set my alarm for 3; I'll have to go back to my room them."

"As long as you're here now," He wrapped his arms around her.

"I'm going to die my hair blond again," She told him as they breathed in and out in unison.

"You look beautiful either way," He ran his fingers through her hair.

"You're just saying that."

"Yep."

"That's why I love you; you're so good at telling a girl what they want to hear."

"Well I am pretty lovable."

"More like pretty stupid."

"Pretty, pretty?"

"And that's the last Firefly reference you're allowed to use."

"Spoil my fun."

"I'm going back to school tomorrow."

"I will too."

"Good."

"Well, it's good to see some things haven't changed. I was beginning to think the apocalypse was upon us." Veronica smiled as she and Logan sat down at her old table in the middle of the quad. From the moment they'd stepped out of their Saturn together that morning whispers had been following them around the school. From what Veronica had overheard the general consensus was that she'd kidnapped Logan then seduced him for his money. Or was it the other way around? It didn't matter though, she'd heard worse and now, most importantly, she had Logan on her side.

"Don't worry," Logan reached over and squeezed her hand, "When hell freezes over I'm sure it will be on the news." Veronica smiled.

"We've got an appointment with the man next," Veronica reminded him.

"Ah yes," Logan smirked, "I believe it's to discuss our 'situation'."

"Our situation?" Veronica played dumb, "What situation would that be?" Without warning Logan suddenly reached over and pulled her towards him, wrapping his arms around her and she slid across the seat.

"I think it might have something to do with the little one," He rested his hands on her stomach, "But I've been known to be wrong."

Veronica stiffened and pushed his hands away.

"Not here," She hissed and moved away from him, "You know I'm not ready for everyone to know yet. I'm already considered Neptune's biggest slut."

"No you're not," Logan put a hand on her shoulder, faking serious, "Roxy is Neptune's biggest slut, you're just coming in a close second."

Veronica smiled again, "Now you know that and I know that, but it's not the general consensus they seemed to come to." She gestured around the quad, his eyes followed her hand, his gaze settling on the 09'er table. Duncan was staring straight at them, his expression blank.

"I should go talk to him."

Veronica nodded, "OK, just don't tell him…"

"Not until we know where he stands." He stood up and slowly made his way over to the table.

"Logan," Dick Casablancas called out to him, "Dude, are you finally ready to ditch the skank."

"Shut up Dick," He replied icily and walked up to Duncan, "Hey man."

He waited for a response; Duncan turned back to the table but remained silent.

"DK," He continued, "How are you doing man?" More silence.

"Get a clue Logan," Madison piped up, "None of us want you around while you're with Miss Trailer Trash." Logan clenched his fists, he so needed to hit someone. Before he could do anything he felt a hand on his arm. He relaxed slightly and let Veronica lead him.

"It's not worth it," She muttered.

Vice Principle Clemmons squirmed in his seat. Veronica couldn't ever remember seeing him so uncomfortable.

He cleared his throat, "So, you're…" He gestured in Veronica's general direction.

"Pregnant?" She supplied, "With child? Knocked up? I'm pretty sure we've already covered this."

"Yes, of course," He composed himself. Veronica could feel Logan barely containing his laughter in the seat beside her. Veronica allowed herself another smile before becoming serious.

"I'm already taking mostly AP classes and so is Logan," She began, "By the time the baby's born I'll only have 2 classes left to complete and he'll only have three. We were hoping we could finish them by correspondent."

"I can't see why not." Mr. Clemmons straightened up, "You will have to come into school for all your exams, especially your finals." Beside her, Logan had stopped finding everything so amusing and was able to speak.

"That's fine Mr. C. Maybe you can baby sit for us." Veronica hit him in the arm.

"This will require a lot of work," Mr. Clemmons looked pointedly at Logan.

"We understand, don't we Logan," She glared at him. Logan nodded, trying to stay serious.

"Yes Sir."

"You do know that was supposed to be a serious conversation," Veronica tried to contain her smile as they walked back to class from the principle's office. Logan grabbed her hand.

"You're just jealous of my quick wit and impeccable timing," Logan stopped and turned to her. Grabbing her other hand he kissed it. After a moment he pulled her closer and kissed her fully. She couldn't help but reciprocate. They moved back until she was pushed up against the wall.

"You do know we have to get to class," She breathed as she pushed him away slightly. The bell rang.

"Not anymore," He bent down and kissed her again.

And that's how it was. At school they didn't talk to anyone else except Wallace although he'd made new friends in Veronica's absence and only sat with them every second day. They ignored the vicious rumors circulating about them and continued to make out in the hallways. Logan continued to live in Veronica's lounge room with her sneaking out to him every night. If Keith knew about it he didn't say anything. Veronica was starting to like this kind of normal. The only snag came a few days after Logan moved in when Aaron came looking for him. He managed to keep his temper under control for around the first 10 minutes before insinuating Veronica was a whore and having to face the wrath of both Logan and Keith. Logan filed for emancipation the next day. Not wanting to destroy his public image, Aaron signed the paperwork without too much fuss and Logan was free. Life was sweet. Even the 09'ers got sick of throwing snide comments at them after a little while. That was, of course, before Veronica started showing.

She decided to hide it at first, much to Logan's dismay.

"I wish we could just tell everyone," He said, stroking her back, "Then maybe they'd see how happy we are."

"Soon," Veronica assured him, "I'm just not ready to deal with it yet. After the school finds out it's only a matter of time before the tabloids…"

"I get it," He sighed, cutting her off, "I just wish things were different."

"They will be," She kissed him lightly.

* * *

Please Review 


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:** This chapter's a lot shorter, sorry.

* * *

**Part Seven**

It took Veronica nearly 2 months to work herself up to the big reveal.

"Are you sure?" There were no explanations needed when Veronica stepped out of her room one morning wearing a fitted top showing off the cure of her once flat stomach.

"If I chicken out, I always have my trusty jacket to fall back on," Veronica smiled nervously at Logan and picked her jacket up off the couch. They held hands as they walked into the school. Some people blatantly stared, others at least pretended not to be looking. Veronica gripped Logan's hand tighter. By first break it was all over the school. Mrs. Dent's eyes practically popped out of her head during journalism. Veronica was pretty sure that was when the day began to be fun. She spent the whole afternoon with Logan laughing about everyone's reactions. Even Madison's muttered "whore" as she passed them in the hall became strangely amusing when they were seated on Veronica's water bed. Her dad was out tracking a bail jumper so they decided to make the most of their 'alone time'. Keith had left Backup in charge and forbidden Logan from entering Veronica's room but they figured that what he didn't know wouldn't hurt him. After a good ten minutes of necking they lay down. Veronica moved on top of him and the waterbed jiggled around them. Logan laughed.

"Do you think this is how the baby feels?"

"What?" Veronica looked at him oddly, "Why would the baby feel horny?"

"Not that," He laughed again, "This." He jiggled the water under them to prove a point.

"I don't know," Veronica smiled, "Why don't you ask her." Logan skillfully slipped off her shirt and flipped them over.

"Hey baby," He kissed her tummy, "Is this what you feel like." He jiggled the bed once more. Veronica groaned, pulling him up to meet her lips. Things had just started to heat up when a knock on the door put a severe damper on things. Logan groaned and Veronica banged her head on his chest in dejection.

"I should go get that," She grumbled and hesitated before sliding off Logan.

"Rain check?" He sat up.

"Definitely," They kissed again before she pulled away.

Making sure to pull a tank top over her head, Veronica slowly made her way to the door. She went to open it, but then hesitated. She pulled across the blind just enough to see who was there. She didn't know whether seeing Duncan standing there, wringing his hands nervously, made her feel better or worse. He wasn't a Fitzpatrick but then again, he was Duncan. He hadn't even met her eye the entire time she'd been back. Although she couldn't say she tried her hardest. Slowly, she undid the dead bolt and opened the door.

"Duncan," She stated simply. He shoved his hands in his pockets nervously.

"Is it true," His eyes were fixed on the doorframe, refusing to meet her gaze.

"A lot of things are true Duncan," She sighed, "Your going to have to narrow down your question a bit."

His feet scuffed, "What they were saying at school. Are you really..." He trailed off.

"Yes." He still wouldn't meet her gaze. "Is that all you wanted to ask because it didn't really require a home visit."

She couldn't look at him anymore, the awkwardness of his posture was killing her.

"Are you happy?" He asked suddenly.

"I really am," She didn't have to think about the answer for a second. She glanced back up at him.

He nodded abruptly, "Good," Then he turned around. He was off the landing within seconds. Veronica closed the door and lent back against it. It took her a few moments to realize Logan was seated on the couch, gazing at her.

"Was that Duncan?" He asked quietly. She nodded solemnly, then burst out laughing. A grin burst out on Logan's face.

"What is it?" Veronica wrapped her arms around her middle, she was laughing that hard. When she was done she sighed, "I'm so over him," She shook her head.

"Good to know," Logan pushed himself up off the couch as she made her way over to him, "Can't have my girl pinning after some other guy." He was smiling.

"Who said I was your girl?" Veronica countered, raising an eyebrow at him

"I did," Logan said triumphantly, bringing her into his arms.

"I'm not," Veronica insisted.

"Yes you are," Logan whispered it into her hair.

She melted, "Well…maybe a little bit."

"And don't you forget it," He laughed, squeezing her.

The next morning they were prepared for the barrage of paparazzi that greeted them as they stepped out of the front door. But still, there's only so much an oversized pair of glasses and a quick dash to the car could do.

"This sure is refreshing," Veronica joked as she eyeballed a reporter in the car behind them.

"It's rather reminiscent of my father's unfortunate stabbing incident," Logan added. Veronica gave him a small smile.

"Speaking of which," He continued, "I have to go see Daddy Dearest about my emancipation paperwork."

"You sure you don't want me to come with you?" They'd had this conversation before but Veronica couldn't help but ask again.

"I don't want him to hurt you Ronnie," Logan sighed, "We've been over this."

"Yeah, I know." It wasn't like her to just give up but they'd been over it to many times to count. He couldn't be swayed.

"The lawyers and Keith will all be there," Logan assured her, "It'll be fine."

Surprisingly, it was. Logan swore that the apocalypse came early when Aaron signed the paper work without a fuss. But it did make sense. He didn't want to make a scene of it. Think of all the bad press it would generate. There was one catch though.

"I want you to do an interview with me Logan," He announced as he reviewed the documents.

"And why would I do that?" Logan leaned back in his chair incredulously.

"I take it you haven't been reading the tabloids?" Aaron raised an eyebrow.

"And you'd be right for once," Logan smirked.

Aaron lent forward, "They're painting Veronica like some whore you just happened to knock up. They're talking about you as if you were some drunk who doesn't think about anything for more than five seconds."

"And you think an interview will solve this?" Logan sounded unconvinced, "What's in it for you."

"This is hurting my reputation just as much as yours," Aaron was scowling, "You need to tell your side of the story. Your struggle to stay alive when you were being hunted down. Your new found love. The public is just waiting for a positive story they can accept."

Logan to leaned forward, "And the fact that I hate you just gets swept under the table?"

"You don't hate me Logan," Aaron reached over to place his hand over Logan's but he jerked away.

"I really do," He said in all seriousness, "About as much as I love Veronica so just tell me the time and place and I'll be there."

The article was published a week later and the Echolls were adored again. The paparazzi attention began to taper off until Veronica and Logan were no longer followed everywhere they went. Things in Neptune were going more normally than they had since before Lilly died. But instead of feeling relieved, Veronica was as tense as she had ever been. Something was going to happen. It had to. She'd been waiting the last six months for the ball to drop and it hadn't. As much as she was trying to relax she just couldn't.

Lying in her bed she wrapped her arms around herself. It wasn't time to go out to Logan yet, she could still hear her dad pottering around the house. Once she had tried to sleep in her own bed, without Logan's protective arms encasing her but she found that she couldn't.

When had she come to need him so much? She shouldn't have to need anyone but herself. The baby was restless. Veronica could feel her moving around, trying to get comfortable, or more likely, and trying to stop her mother from getting comfortable.

Veronica had started to be aware of it a while ago but so far Logan couldn't feel anything. It was shame. Veronica sighed; Logan seemed to be having a much easier time with this than she was.

Suddenly something pushed up against her hand. It was weird and it kinda hurt. It happened again and Veronica froze.

"Logan," Veronica called in a slightly more panicked voice than she had intended. He was beside her within seconds.

"Are you all right?" He was leaning over her, inspecting her, "Is it the baby?"

Veronica could feel tears start to well up behind her eyes.

"She's kicking." Logan's face lit up like a Christmas tree and Veronica pulled his hand down and pushed it onto her tummy. After a few moments the baby kicked again.

"Oh my god," Logan smiled, "Hello princess." He caressed Veronica's stomach, "Do you know me. I'm your daddy."

Veronica stared at him then she hiccupped. Tears began pouring down her face. Logan looked up and drew his hand away to cup her face. He sat down on the edge of the bed.

"What's wrong Veronica?" The concern in his eyes caused her to hiccup again.

"I can't do this," She sobbed, "How can I be somebody's mother?"

"Don't say that Ronnie," Logan lifted her chin so she could look him in the eyes.

"Why not," She said defiantly, wiping her eyes on the back of her hand.

"Because you _can_ do it," His eyes were earnest, "We can both do it." He rubbed her arm reassuringly.

"But what if something happens to you?" The fear he could see in her eyes was very real.

"Nothings going to happen to me," He tried to assure her.

"But what if…"

He cut her off, "If it does then you've still got your dad, and Wallace, and even Duncan if you want him. But I am not going anywhere." She hugged him, then clung to him.

"I don't want anyone else but you," She whispered, "Please don't leave me."

"I won't," He pledged, "Never."

After a few moments a throat cleared behind them. Neither had notice Keith enter the room. They sprang apart.

He cleared his throat again then said awkwardly, "Um…You can stay in here tonight Logan…but no funny business. These walls are very thin; I don't want to be scarred."

Veronica blinked up at him, "Thanks dad." Logan nodded.

As Keith left the room Logan slid under the covers with Veronica. They lay down.

"It'll all be fine," He pulled her as close to him as he could and squeezed.

"I know," She muttered.

* * *

Please Review 


	8. Chapter 8

**Part Eight**

It had been nine months. Nine months since Lynn Echolls jumped off a bridge. Nine months since Robert Smith and Daisy Philips were murdered. Nine months since Logan and Veronica ran away together. Nine months since both their lives changed forever.

Veronica was slightly on edge. The baby was due any day now and she was busy studying for her AP finals. But she wasn't worried. For the first time in her life everything was working out fine.

They had a bassinette already set up in their room. And it was their room. Keith had finally given Logan the unspoken go-ahead to move into Veronica's room fully. They'd salvaged most of Veronica's old baby clothes. Keith had kept them for sentimental purposes. Underneath his big PI surface he was really just a big softy. They were very 80's but Veronica managed to convince Logan that there was no point buying clothes that the little girl would grow out of during the first week.

They'd bought her some new stuff for after that though.

Veronica was sitting in AP History, entirely bored. Tests were soon and it was all study, study, study. Who really cares what sort of wine the ancient monks drank? She leaned back, absentmindedly resting her hands on her swollen stomach. The baby had been moving quite a lot today.

Suddenly a painful cramp tore through her.

"Shit." The whole class turned around to stare..

"Miss Mars," Mr Dove glared at her, "That kind of language is not appropriate for class." He shook his head, and then turned back to the whiteboard.

"Mr Dove," Veronica tried to stay composed, the pain from the contraction was fading.

"What is it Veronica?" He looked slightly pissed as he turned back around.

Veronica took a deep breath, "Can I please have a pass. I have to go give birth to my baby."

Only a few minutes later, Veronica was sitting up in the nurse's office. She was about to call her dad. She'd only had the one contraction so far but she just wanted to be sure.

"Are you OK?" Logan burst into the room, puffing slightly.

"I'm fine," She said it a lot less calmly than she intended; "I just had my first contraction. It hurt like a bitch though if you were wondering."

She typed in the number and brought her cell up to her ear. Logan was frozen, the look on his face somewhere between absolute terror and complete bliss.

"Dad…We're going to the hospital…only one, we have a while… OK, meet you there." She hung up and glanced up at Logan.

"Come on, big boy," She smirked, "You're driving." Then after a moment, "Chivalry isn't completely dead you know. It is still generally acceptable for you to give your pregnant lady friend a hand." That seemed to snap Logan out of whatever daze he was in and he rushed forward to help her stand.

Veronica smiled, accepting the help, "And so, he returns." She announced dramatically.

"This is really happening," He muttered as they walked slowly through the halls.

"And don't you forget it sugerpants," Veronica nudged him playfully; "I need someone to witness my curse on all men."

"I thought you were supposed to threaten me with castration?" Logan smiled down at her.

"That to," Veronica replied after a moment, "Have to cover all my ba…" She doubled over slightly, another contraction cutting off her words. Logan rubbed her back hesitantly, not sure of what to do. After a moment she stood back up.

"This is really happening," She breathed.

Veronica thinks that maybe she's supposed to be angry at him, cursing all men for making her deal with all this, but she's not. Sure, it hurts like hell but she was prepared. She knew it was going to hurt and she expected it. In a way it even feels right.

She squeezes Logan's hand tightly when the nurse tells her to push because it _still hurts _but it's OK because he squeezes right back. And she's sweating and she's tired and she's practically naked in front of a group of strangers but she barely notices.

Then suddenly, it's over.

Logan had always loved blond hair. He tried to tell himself that he had no idea why and most of the time it worked. Sometimes though; it didn't. This was one of those times. He'd always loved blond hair because it reminded him that not everyone was like his family. Not everyone was like his drunken mother, abusive father, attention seeking sister. Blond was pure, it was good, it would never hurt you. Even though it had hurt him now more times than he could count he still believed that. That's why he had been so drawn to Lilly; it wasn't her free spirit or contagious enthusiasm. It was her hair. That's why he kept going back to her all those times. If she really wasn't as perfect as he thought she was then part of his logic must be flawed. He was so sure it wasn't. Then there was Veronica. He'd always noticed her (long blond pigtails) but it wasn't until Lilly was gone that he really saw her. Another perfect blond for him to love. But then she died her hair (jet black) and he finally realised that maybe it wasn't the hair at all.

The small bundle in him arms squirmed and he looked down at his daughter. His very own baby girl. He softly stroked her downy hair; he'd always had a thing for blonds.

"Do you want to hold her again?" He sat down on the edge of Veronica's bed and she scotched over for him.

"Can you put her on the bed next to me?" Veronica was so tired. Logan gently lowered the baby onto the bed. She was so tiny, delicate; he didn't want to break her. She squirmed a bit at first but Veronica quickly soothed her.

"Lie down with us Logan," She moved over even further, pulling the baby with her to make room for his lanky frame. Carefully, he slid onto the small single bed, lying on his side to face them. Veronica stretched up to kiss him softly.

"We made a baby," She whispered tenderly.

"She's so beautiful," Logan gently stroked the baby's cheek and then Veronica's, "Just like you."

Veronica smiled, "Come on, don't go getting all mushy on me. We've still got to think of a name and I don't want to end up calling her Hope or Love or something corny like that."

Logan snapped his fingers, "Dang. I was so counting on Faith," Then he went silent for a moment, lost in thought.

"What about Sarah?" He was stroking the little girl's hair again. Veronica was surprised, she hadn't thought he'd even considered names.

"Sarah Echolls," Veronica tested it, letting the name roll off her tongue, "I like it. It's so…"

"Normal?" Logan supplied.

"Yeah," Veronica touched the baby's cheek, "She deserves to be normal. Although…"

"What is it?"

"We did promise dad a namesake," Veronica's eyes twinkled and Logan burst out laughing.

"I don't think he was serious Ronnie."

"I know," She quickly amended, "Just…wouldn't it be nice?"

"You really want to call our daughter Keith?" Logan's eyes widened.

"Oh, lord no," Veronica mock shuddered, "Just maybe a middle name?"

"Sarah Keith?" Logan tried to wrap his head around it. "Wouldn't she get… teased and stuff?"

"No one would have to know," Veronica assured him, "It could just be between you me and my dad. We can just enroll her in school as Sarah K."

"So we're decided," Logan smiled.

"Are you sure?" Now Veronica was hesitating.

"Veronica," Logan pushed a strand of damp air behind her ear, "You're giving her my last name. There's nothing more I can ask for."

Veronica smiled, "Don't take it personally. Sarah Mars just doesn't have the same ring to it."

"Oh you're definitely a keeper," He placed a small kiss on the top of her head.

"And don't you forget it."

"You know," Logan looked thoughfull and slightly dazed, "This might actually work out."

"It'll all be fine Logan," Veronica smiled up at him, "It'll all be fine."

* * *

Please Review 


End file.
